


Jon Is Short But That Will NOT Stop Him

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I don't know I'm really tired, M/M, The last two are mentioned only, i think, take my ooc fluff and deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon steals Gerry's hoodie
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Jon Is Short But That Will NOT Stop Him

**Author's Note:**

> I could do so much better but I'm sleepy.

Jon hadn't slept well the night before and so when he was getting ready that morning he decided that no one actually cared if he wore work casual clothes and so he had just put on some jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. 

Of course this wasn't his hoodie. He didn't own one. Not because he had anything against hoodies it's just that he usually never wore them and didn't want to waste money on something he didn't need. 

So no, this wasn't his. It was his boyfriend's. Which meant it was huge on him because Gerry is significantly taller than Jon, by at least a foot, and so he was practically swimming in the black fabric, but he went to work in it anyways. 

And he could tell that the others were a bit surprised to see their boss not all dressed up and what not, but today he could not care. He simply went to his office, hoping he could get some work done. 

Jon did not get any work done because as it turns out two hours of sleep is really not enough at all, and so instead he found himself curled up in his chair. 

He had curled into the hoodie, the hood pulled over his hair, snagging on his bun, and his hands gripped the sleeves as he took in the scent of the jacket. All of it just kinda made him wish he was home with Gerry. 

Mostly he wanted to sleep but he really wanted to see Gerry as well, since he left before the other man had woken up. 

And at this point he was considering telling Elias he was sick and just leaving, and he had decided to do so. 

So he stood up and made his way to Elias' office, taking his stuff with him so he wouldn't have to come back for it. He wasn't in the mood for two trips. 

Jon was walking past Sasha's desk when his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and checked the called ID. (So did Sasha. And Tim. Martin was actually respecting his privacy.) Seeing that it was Gerry he answered it, walking away from his assistants a bit but not enough for them to be completely bout of earshot, at this point he didn't care. 

"Hi", Jon said as he answered it, he was smiling a bit. 

"No I have no clue where it is"

"Why would you think that?"

"No you're right I'm just not sure how you got to that conclusion"

"Are you mad?"

"What do you mean you're confused?"

"I mean, yeah it sorta is"

"I don't have to, I was about come home"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon"

"I'd hope so. Bye", Jon hung the phone up and looked back toward the others making eye contact with them on accident. 

"So are you going to tell us what that was about or what?", Tim asked as Jon walked past him. 

"What"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. You said or what. I choose what. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go speak with Elias", Jon told him. And this may have just been his imagination but he could've sworn Jon did finger guns at him. 

\--------------

When Gerry had gotten up that morning he noticed that Jon had already left. He kept telling him to wake him up before he leaves, he wanted to see him before work, but his boyfriend seemed to nice for that. 

Anyways, since Jon wasn't home and Gerry didn't have work today he decided to just relax for a little bit. 

Which he did, but there was something nagging at him to get up and do something so he decided to go for a walk and get some coffee. 

So Gerry went and got dressed and then went to put his hoodie on. The problem was it wasn't where he left it, thrown over the back of a chair. So he looked around the whole flat and he just couldn't find it. 

Giving up he grabbed his phone and dialed Jon's number. The phone rung twice before Jon answered. 

"Hi"

"Hey, have you seen my hoodie? I can't find it anywhere", Gerry asked him. 

"No I have no clue where it is"

"Are you sure? You're not wearing it are you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Am I wrong?"

"No you're right I'm just not sure how you got to that conclusion"

"It's not here. I've looked everywhere. So I just thought-"

"Are you mad?"

"No, honestly I'm a bit confused"

"What do you mean you're confused?"

"You're wearing it, at work, but it has to be huge on you"

"I mean, yeah it sorta is"

"Oh, really? You've gotta send me a picture. I bet you look adorable", He said, teasing him a bit. 

"I don't have to, I was about come home"

"Really? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon"

"Alright. I'll be here"

"I'd hope so. Bye"

"Bye", a second after the word left his mouth he heard a click, indicating the end of the call. He put his phone in his pocket and slid on another jacket.

Gerry was at least going to go get lunch for the two of them. He hadn't eaten yet, considering his late start and such, and he doubted that Jon had remembered to, so getting a sandwich for each of them seemed like the right thing to do. Plus he really needed a good cup of coffee.   
\-----------

Later that afternoon, after they had eaten, they were chilling on the couch, cuddled up to each other. Well it was more like Jon was curled into Gerry's side, trying to stay awake as they watched some stupid tv show. 

"I was right", Gerry said. 

"About what?"

"You do look adorable"

"I do not"

"You do. And you can't win this argument", Gerry told him. When he didn't get an answer he glanced down at Jon once again, and noticed that he had fallen asleep, "You're even more adorable when you're asleep. This doesn't help you at all". He moved a hair out of Jon's face smiling at him. 

Jon didn't respond, he was asleep, but he did curl into Gerry's side even more, using his shoulder as a pillow at this point. Gerry shifted both of them so that they were laying down, Jon on top of him, and soon he also drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit later. If this isn't edited with like proper line breaks in like a month someone yell at me.


End file.
